


Death Note Possession

by darkwish3



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwish3/pseuds/darkwish3
Summary: What REALLY created Kira.(the OC is just a stray shinigami)





	

Ryuk snickered to himself as he watched Light compulsively write in the Death Note. Light had been awake for over twenty-four hours so far, and was beginning to look a bit ragged.

"Ryuk, you said I can't go to heaven or hell. What other effects come from using the Note?" the human asked distractedly.

"Nothing important, kid. Just a bit of this and that." Ryuk answered.

"I feel somewhat different when I use it," Light responded. "More focused. More determined to become a god. To become justice!" His voice cracked slightly on the last word, one of the few outward signs of his exhaustion.

Ryuk chuckled. "Yeah, it does that sometimes. You had- erm, have- a very strong sense of justice, so the Death Nte amplifies it to the max. It makes everything in you strive towards your goals. Or at least," he muttered, "the way it sees your goals."

"I can't stop until the job is done. I've never felt so riveted by a project before!" Light exclaimed, still writing.

Another shinigami took this moment to float into the room. Ryuk recognized her as Nu, a high-level shinigami.

"Yeah, that's great, kid. Gotta go for a minute. I'll be right back," Ryuk said quickly.

He motioned for Nu to follow him. They went through the door before talking, and even with the wooden barrier between them and the human, they only whispered.

"The Shinigami King sent me to check on you. Some rumors are going around. Seems your human is on a rampage," Nu began.

Ryuk only chuckled.

Nu sighed, before nodding to the door. "Is that him?"

Ryuk grinned wider than usual, if that's possible. "Yeah. This one's interesting. He was on his way to becoming a big guy in the human's justice system, but after writing his second name in the Note, he turned into this. Says he's gonna kill all the criminals in the world."

Nu sighed, and looked as if she was about to say something, but Ryuk cut in. "Get this," he whispered, leaning closer to the other shinigami. "The Note took him over in just two weeks! Amazing, isn't it?"

Nu looked at him, seemingly in shock for a moment. She glanced at the door, behind which the corrupted human was undoubtably still writing. She shook her head, as if to clear it. "You're a strange one, Ryuk. Why do you like watching humans become possesed by the Death Note? They take on whole new personalities. Where's the fun in it?"

"Their base personalities getting blown up into ridiculous proportions IS fun!" Ryuk argued.

"Look, Ryuk, this is upseting the King. He's really annoyed. And you know what happens to people who annoy him," Nu said, glaring at the taller shinigami.

Ryuk winced, before crossing his arms and looking away. The picture of immaturity. "Well, there isn't much I can do about it, is there?"

"Don't play games with me, Ryuk. We both know that you could end him at any time."

Ryuk shot a glare at Nu. "Always ruining my fun..." he mumbled. "Don't worry, I'll think of something."

"You'd better." Satisfied for the moment, Nu floated away, leaving a very annoyed Ryuk.

END


End file.
